1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health band to be employed being wrapped around the wrist, ankle, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health bands are worn to be wrapped around the wrist or ankle for promoting blood circulation and metabolism. As conventional health bands, those of a chain type in which permanent magnet pieces are connected into the form of a chain and those of a belt type in which permanent magnet pieces are attached to a resin band body are in use.
The chain type health band consists of magnetic metal pieces which are connected into the form of a chain via connectors such as rings and permanent magnet pieces attached to the magnetic metal pieces using an adhesive or a soldering material. Meanwhile, the belt type health band consists of a resin band body and permanent magnet pieces embedded therein such that the surface of each magnet piece may be exposed. These conventional health bands, when wrapped around the wrist and the like, bring the permanent magnet pieces into direct contact with the skin to allow the magnetic force of the permanent magnetic pieces to be act upon the blood in the blood vessel or the skin cell tissues to stimulate them, thus contributing to maintenance or promotion of health.
The conventional health bands described above are of a structure in which a permanent magnet is brought into contact with the skin directly or via a magnetic metal so that the permanent magnet may exhibit its magnetic force effectively. Accordingly, these conventional bands are not suitable for those who have metal contact allergy, since they are liable to suffer from eczema or itching during wearing of the bands, disadvantageously. Further, since the structures for attaching permanent magnet pieces are complicated so as to bring them into contact with the skin, intricate procedures are required for producing the bands, and the production cost is increased.
Under such circumstances, it is also attempted to incorporate a permanent magnet powder into a resin by kneading, and the resulting material is molded into the form of a band to provide a health band. However, in this case, the magnetic force of the permanent magnet is intercepted by the resin, the magnetic force which can reach the skin is too small to maintain or promote health effectively.